1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal) computer program product and method of controlling the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for configuring a display screen to enhance user's convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera) recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, various terminals equipped with touchscreens, via which various commands can be inputted, have been introduced.
Hence, it is necessary to discuss how to facilitate a user to input various commands with a prescribed configuration of a display screen or a touchscreen.